Crossdressing for you to save me
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: (Reposted cause it was taken down, hehe) Naruto is jealous of Sasuke cause all girls love him, so he does something that can change his opinion on Sasuke forever! SasuNaru COMPLETED!
1. LONG CHAPTER!

Sandra: I decided for the benefit of those who ****DO***** want to read this fanfic, it's going back up! I will leave it in a nice LONG story! So have fun all you lovely people! And HELL to all you j@(k@$$3$ out there!  
  
Now on with the fanfic!!!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
'I look at his front, I hate his back! It's so not fair, I'm much nicer than he would ever be, but all the girls still glomp him like he was the most greatest thing in the world! Stupid Sasuke, always acting like he's so smart and good looking and cool!  
  
I am smart, but if I don't want to show it, then I don't, doesn't mean everyone has to treat me like I'm stupid! Stupid Sasuke, it's all his fault!'   
  
Naruto sat in his seat just glaring at Sasuke while all the females in the classroom just stared lovingly at the Uchiha boy, batting their eye lashes and trying to get his attention in any way possible, but sadly are failing.  
  
"Hn" Naruto grumbled out and turned away just looking straight ahead of him, not at anything in particular.  
  
'I'll show Sasuke, not EVERYONE devotes their time and life to him, I will make everyone see that Uchiha Sasuke isn't all that great! I'll make Sakura-chan see! That way she would finally open her eyes and see what a wonderful guy I am! Now, to think of a plan…yes…of course, why didn't I think of this before? I deserve a ramen for this idea, it's full proof and there's no way it can go wrong!'  
  
*************************  
  
It was 8:00p.m as Sasuke continued to train in the forest, he took a breath and started to head off towards a lake, but surprisingly, unknowing to him, a shadow was following him as quietly as possible, and the shadow stopped as Sasuke stopped at a lake, the shadow grinned from ear to ear and muttered, "Sexy no jutsu"  
  
*Sasuke's P.O.V.*  
  
I sat by the lake, always do after training, it's calm and peaceful, unlike the village where that bi…Naruto is causing havoc…wonder what he's doing…  
  
"Excuse me sir?" I heard someone say, I turned around and look at the source of the voice. There stood a girl with long blonde pigtails, a kind of red Indian dress that goes up to her knees, a pair of matching boots and a red cloth tied around her neck. She was holding a basket, strangely, that outfit looks familiar, and I sense something familiar…  
  
"Would you like to buy an apple?" She asked me giving me a smile, not another fan girl, not now. I look at the basket of apples, they looked bruised and very rotten.  
  
"No. And by the looks of your apples they look like they would be poisonous too. Did you pick these off the ground last autumn or something?" I said this as if I was talking to Naruto, but wait a minute, I'm not talking to him! I look up to see her standing there looking at the basket, then I hear sobs, then I see tears coming down.  
  
*Blonde pigtailed girl (but we know who it is =^.^= )*  
  
WHAT?!?! How can he say that about my apples, stupid Sasuke! I worked very hard jumping from tree to tree picking off as many apples as I can! Oh, I want to kick him, but then he'll definitely know it's me! I got to do something to get him back… ah ha! Let's hope this works! I thought back to as many painful memories as I can, and then I felt this weird horrible emotion run through me as tears welled up and came…why can't I stop thinking about them…why does everyone hate me?  
  
*Sasuke's P.O.V.*  
  
I watched as the girl cried, I'm sure it wasn't an act because the more she cried, the more pain struck her face looked. Did I really sound that cruel, and before I can apologise, the girl ran off down the stream, but then I see her trip and fall onto the floor, but didn't get up.  
  
I get up and go over to her to see if she's ok, I guess this is partly MY fault.  
  
"Miss, are you ok?" I ask, she's still crying, I do the only thing that popped into my head, I stroked her back and pulled her up, she looked at me with wide horror filled eyes as tears streamed down her mud stained face, and for some reason, it kind of ripped me apart to see her like this, and I only just met her.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." I said, man, this is more complicated than I thought.  
  
"No…I'm alright…thank you…" She said quickly as she grabbed her basket and stood up, only to fall back down onto me holding her ankle.  
  
"Are you alright?" I ask her, feeling a bit awkward in this position.  
  
"My ankle hurts." She said as tears still ran down her face. I pick her up and put her on the ground and crouch down with my back towards her.  
  
"Come on." I said.  
  
*Blonde girl's P.O.V. (This is just to add to the effect)*  
  
I look at Sasuke, what the hell does he think he's doing, first he comforts me as memories of my horrible past come back to me, then I twist my ankle and now he's crouching down telling me to come on…what's going on? Is this Uchiha Sasuke?  
  
He turned to look at me, I think my face must look really surprised.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you home." He said, I hesitantly put my hands onto his shoulder and then slowly, he got up, what if he knows that this is just me in disguise? What if this isn't Sasuke at all?   
  
I'm starting to feel very tired, and the cold air around us isn't exactly helping me at all, hmm…Sasuke's body is actually quite warm…  
  
*Sasuke's P.O.V.*  
  
I think I jumped a bit as the girl on my back's grip just tightened slightly as she snuggled into my back, I sigh, this is going to be a awkward sight when I get back to the village, even worse is if Naruto found out, he will NEVER let me live it down…  
  
I finally arrive at the village, oh great, the girl is still asleep on my back, surprisingly, her breathing is kinda soothing, not to mention that her body is quite warm…Uchiha Sasuke, what the hell are you talking about?!   
  
Alright, now to just take this girl back to her house, but she's still asleep and I don't exactly know where she lives…   
  
Great, and now it's starting to rain, it cannot get any better than this… Well, I think it's best we go back to my house first, and when she's awake, she can go home.  
  
*************************  
  
*Blonde girl's P.O.V.*  
  
Where am I? I look around the room, this does NOT look like my room what so ever, sure it's as MESSY as my room, but it's all blue and black and my room isn't all blue and black… I get up and look out the window, it's raining…  
  
I scan the room one more time, then afterwards my eyes landed on a bag on the ground…isn't that…Sasuke's?…oh my GOD! I'm in Sasuke's room! I look down at myself, well, at least he didn't rape me in my sleep! But what am I doing here? Lemme think back…we was in the forest, oh yeah, I twisted my ankle and Sasuke piggy backed me and then I fell asleep… hmm, I wasn't expecting THE Uchiha Sasuke's bedroom to look like MINE! This is just weird…OH MY GOD! I didn't know Sasuke liked Gravitation?! Oh my GOD! I didn't know Sasuke liked Linkin Park?! Woah, this is just way too weird, I need to get out of here, I must be dreaming!  
  
I slip out of the room quietly and shut the door and went down the stairs, as I went past the kitchen someone spoke up.  
  
"Your awake?" I look through the kitchen door at Sasuke who was in nothing but a pair of khaki trousers…his hair was dripping with water and who knew that he was so strong, but he looks so lean, his muscles not bulking out, but just perfect, and his skin tone was just…HOLD UP A DAMN RIGHT MINUTE! I'm NOT a Sasuke FANGIRL! There is no way I would be thinking or even looking at Sasuke in that way! Argh, I am mentally scarred for life!!  
  
"Are you hungry?" I blink and look at Sasuke again, there is no way this is Sasuke, this one is just too…nice.  
  
"Umm…yeah, a little I guess…" I mumble out trying my best to not look at his chest again… Why am I acting like all his fan girls do? I'm supposed to make it look like Sasuke is not all that and that that way I can make Sakura-chan open her eyes and see that I am obviously better than Sasuke!  
  
"Sit down, I'm almost done cooking." He said, I just silently walk to the table, I must remember the mission!  
  
"Only thing left in the house, sorry." He said and came over with 2 bowls of ramen and place one in front of me, I would've squealed with joy, but that would blow my cover, so I just give him one of my biggest smiles ever!  
  
*Sasuke's P.O.V.*  
  
I slowly ate mine as I watched the girl eat her one too, very quickly as well may I add. She is really familiar, but who is she? Where have I seen her before?  
  
"Umm….Sasuke, can you please not stare at me whilst I eat, I don't feel comfortable eating when people are staring at me." She said, I look back at my own bowl…wait…  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
'Uh oh….come on Naruto, think!' Naruto the blonde haired girl opened her mouth to speak but then just smiled and then said, "Everyone knows the great Uchiha Sasuke. Who wouldn't?"   
  
Sasuke just looked at her weirdly and then shook his head. Naruto watched as Sasuke ate his ramen and because he got so bored he decided to start up a conversation.  
  
Sasuke watched as the blonde haired girl continued to babble about absolute nonsense, but the way her face cringed at some of the things she was talking about made her look kind of cute, yup, Uchiha Sasuke, the cold, ignorant, never bothered with love and emotions (But that's what he thinks) was FEELING emotions towards a girl he just met on that day.  
  
Naruto the blonde girl finally stopped babbling and noticed Sasuke looking at himself/herself with a sort of zone out look, and blinked, then felt his/her cheeks get hot.  
  
"I uh, guess I'll be going, thank you for you help." Naruto said in such a rush whilst getting off his/her chair, quickly walked towards the door and was about to open it when Sasuke came over and stopped him/her.  
  
"It's still raining, you're going to catch a cold this way. Stay for the night."  
  
"Uh…my parents will be very worried about me…I gotta go…" Naruto was about to open the door again, when Sasuke grabbed a hold of his/her elbow (A/N: sorry people, can I stick with he for now?) and Naruto turned around to stare into those stormy black eyes. And suddenly, he felt a rush of emotions run through him but looked away, "I have to go." He said but then felt a little extra weight be put onto his shoulders and an umbrella in his hands.  
  
"Take these." Sasuke said.  
  
"I…uh…" Naruto was just speechless and nodded before leaving, giving a small wave and a small "bye" and walked off opening the umbrella.  
  
Sasuke was about to shut the door when he heard someone say, "Wait!"  
  
He opened the door and saw the blonde girl standing there in the middle of the path.  
  
"How am I gonna give you these back?"  
  
"How about tomorrow, you meet me at the lake again, 7:00, then you can return them to me."   
  
Naruto nodded and walked off. Sasuke shut the door and stared at the ceiling. "What am I getting myself into?" He asked no one in particular and ran his hand through his still damp hair.  
  
*Naruto's P.O.V.*  
  
Great, now I have to go back to meet him AGAIN in this form! AND I STILL HAVEN'T COMPLETED MY MISSION! Oh well, tomorrow! I'm sure, Naruto never loses, never ever to Uchiha Sasuke! I'll show him! He better watch out!  
  
As I got into my home, I closed the umbrella and leaned it against the wall, and was about to take off the coat when the scent of Sasuke started to lurk around, I dunno what possessed me to, but I inhaled deeply and then the image of Sasuke in nothing but his Khaki pants came into my head…AH! What am I doing!? I shouldn't be thinking like this! No way! I quickly shed the jacket off me and hung it up.  
  
I then walked to my bathroom and then changed back to my normal self and shed the dress off me and the boots and hung them up for tomorrow, I think Sakura-chan will kill me if I ruined her dress, and Sakura-chan will beat me up for taking her dress without permission. I'm gonna have to be careful…  
  
I took a nice long shower to stop me from thinking about things (a.k.a Sasuke) and got dressed, and crawled into bed, before I knew it, I fell asleep.  
  
*Sasuke's diary*  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today has been like any other day, school, then training, then the lake, but this time, I met a girl by the lake, she was indescribable, in a way, she was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. But I think I have fallen for her. She isn't like those other girls who mob me and strip me of my clothes. She wasn't a crazy fan girl and she was really talkative, even if it was nonsense, it was definitely different from the babble I hear from other girls.   
  
I'm going to see her tomorrow at the lake, I'm actually looking forward to this! I guess what I thought I felt for Naruto was just a big fluke, it was just hormones, but now I'm sure I found the one… I'm hoping to restore my clan with her…  
  
It's late, I'm going to rest now…  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Naruto's P.O.V*  
  
I trot into the classroom of course, not without making a big entrance, but apparently, I got the attention of Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, Kiba and the other people, but all the girls were too busy drooling, sighing, staring and all that stuff at stupid Sasuke! Even Sakura-chan! But no worries, after tonight, Sakura-chan will see me in the light and drop that stupid, ignorant, sarcastic, sexy Sasuke……SEXY?! I think I stayed in my sexy no jutsu form a little too long last night!  
  
I bounce over to my seat and sat down, glaring at Sasuke from the corner of my eyes, but something's not right….this can't be Sasuke, no way….he's smiling….at my Sakura-chan! How dare he! Wait a minute, Sakura-chan just got in her seat and he's still looking the same way….he's staring at Ino???  
  
"Class, settle!" Iruka-aniki I mean sensei said, I look at Sasuke again, he's still smiling and staring at……….IRUKA ANIKI?!?! Hold up, no he's not, he's smiling at the wall….. What is going on with him??  
  
"Ah, Sakura-chan, do you think Sasuke is a little happy today?" I ask Sakura-chan, I hope I'm not the only one who's noticed.  
  
"Of course Sasuke-kun is! He just agreed to have lunch with me today! Ain't that right Sasuke-kun?" She squealed, I look at Sasuke as he continued to smile and stare at the wall.  
  
"Sasuke, did you agree to have lunch with Sakura-chan?" I ask him, my eye practically twitching.  
  
"Sure." He mumbles out…  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! NO YOU CAN'T!!!!!"  
  
"Sure." He mumbles again.  
  
"Well good……."  
  
KAPOW!!! BOOM! SCRATCH! CRACK!  
  
Ah….Sakura-chan just beat me up again! Girl's are so weird sometimes, they are so nice and friendly one minute, then they're scary, killaholic, beat up Naruto fighting machines!  
  
"Sasuke-kun, you're having lunch with me still? Right?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
"No! Sasuke-kun, your having lunch with me!" Ino moaned as she leaned forward on her table.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" "Sasuke-kun…." "Sasuke-kun!!!"  
  
Ahhh!!! So many girls all moaning at Sasuke! He isn't all that! Open your eyes people!!!  
  
"Class, please get back into your seats!" Iruka aniki said, Finally!  
  
"Hey, Sasuke, I can kick your butt any day, right?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hahaha! You admit it! I am better than you!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I sit there proudly with my nose up high, at least Sasuke knows the truth….wait, Sasuke wouldn't admit those things even if I pushed him off a cliff!  
  
"Sasuke, are you gay?" I ask him, he's bound to glare at me.  
  
"Sure." WHAT?!?!?  
  
"Did you just have hot sex with your brother Itachi last night?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ok, this is weird, and scary!!!!  
  
"Who are you! What have you done to the real Sasuke?! Where is Uchiha Sasuke?!?! Answer me Mister Sasuke in disguise!" I screamed pointing at him.  
  
When I said his full name, he seemed to come back to normal.   
  
He glared at me and said, "What are you doing? Dobe."  
  
"GRrrrrr………WHY YOU?!?!?!"  
  
"Naruto! Sit down NOW!" Iruka aniki said, I just sat in my seat and swore under my breath.  
  
I'm finally home from school, god, I can't believe this, what in the name of hell was up with Sasuke?!?! Well, I still got to accomplish my mission anyway.  
  
I look at the umbrella and jacket on my table and then at the dress hung up, oh boy, let's hope I don't mess up!  
  
*Sasuke's P.O.V.*  
  
I'm sitting at the lake waiting for 'her' again, all day, she's just been on my mind. What is up with this?! I admit it, I am not exactly interested in women, despite I wanted to restore my clan, but I'm sure now I am straight!   
  
"Uh…hi." I turn around and see 'her' there, and smile, "You're here."  
  
"Uh…yes…here you go." She said shoving my jacket and umbrella in my arms, she quickly turned around and was about to go, no way am I going to let her go!  
  
"Wait!" I said and dropped the stuff, and grabbed her arm. "Why don't we hang out seeing as you're here now?"   
  
She turns around hesitantly with an embarrassed look, then her eyes glint and she smiles broadly at me, "Sure."  
  
I took her to the other side of the village where there isn't a lot of people, we had ramen and I'm glad she enjoyed that. We walked around, she talked, I listened. Soon it started to get dark and we were heading back, then she stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What about your fan club? I don't want to get beaten up again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"I mean….heh, well, I've seen Naruto….kun get beaten up so many times that's all! Heh, heh…" She said.  
  
"You know Naruto?" I ask her, curiously, please don't tell me that she has a thing for him!  
  
"Ahhh, yeah, of course I know Naruto! He's very close to me!" She says, laughing kinda nervously, I push that to the back of my mind.  
  
"Don't worry, if they come after you, I'll be there to stop them."   
  
She looks surprised, but just nods, this time, she is walking very slowly, alright, come on Sasuke, make the move already…  
  
After taking a big breath, I reached for her hand.  
  
"Oh a penny!" She says and heads off towards the coin. DAMN!  
  
She comes back over, "It wasn't a penny, just a bottle cap." We continue to walk.  
  
Alright, lets try again.  
  
"My neck cloth!" She ran backwards to jump and grab it.  
  
Never mind! Maybe next time.  
  
We stopped at the school, she went and sat on the swing. Then all of a sudden, her face saddened.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask her, she looks up with me, at first I thought I saw loneliness in those beautiful orbs, but they were gone when she just blinked and smiled, "Nothing!"  
  
"Come on Sasuke! Push me!" She said, I just nodded and went behind her and started to push the swings, "HIGHER!" She yelled, I obeyed, the all of a sudden, she went flying off the swing, oh no!  
  
*Naruto's P.O.V.*  
  
Alright, I'm high enough, now all I got to do is let go, fall on the floor and start crying and blame him and then everyone will see that Uchiha Sasuke isn't such a nice guy after all!  
  
Alright, here I go….ok, maybe I'm a little too high up, but I still got to fall, better prepare myself for the impact.  
  
I felt something wrap around my waist and then I landed on something which broke my fall. I open my eyes I didn't realise I closed and turned to see Sasuke behind me, I look down, his arms wrapped around my waist. What the, this wasn't suppose to happen!  
  
"Sa-Sasuke…"  
  
"I'll never let you fall, I'll never let you get hurt." He said, his chin resting on my shoulder.  
  
"I…I…tha-thank you…"  
  
"It's alright." He said smiling at me…he's so good looking…I can just melt under that smile…OH NO!!! I got to get out of this body fast, all these nasty thoughts are coming to my mind!!  
  
I quickly scramble up, of course feeling very embarrassed, yes, I can feel embarrassed too! "Umm….I gotta go…" I was about to run, when I felt something grab my hand.  
  
"Wait….I don't even know your name!" Sasuke said.  
  
"Na…tasha!" I said, phew, I was about to say my own name.  
  
"Natasha, why don't we meet up again some time?"  
  
"I…dunno…" Come on Naruto, you still got your mission to complete, just agree.  
  
"How about say tomorrow, same time same place?" He said, I just nodded at him and was about to run, I need to get out of here, these horrible thoughts are filtering my mind!  
  
Just then I felt him pull me into him, he's hugging me. Oh my god, he's so warm, and so tall and so handsome… AHHH!!! STOP thinking like that!  
  
Oh great, now I'm staring into his eyes, for some reason, this is NOT a good thing. But I feel my eyes closing, NO!!!! I can't see what's going on…  
  
I feel electricity run through my body as something soft and sweet touches my lips, but that feeling leaves as quick as it came.  
  
I open my eyes slowly and is staring into those eyes again! They're so…different…I got to get out of here. I blush madly at our closeness and move away and bowed and ran off around the corner, all the way back to my home. Once in, I run to the bathroom and shed myself of the dress, jump in the shower and turned the water on cold.  
  
"What's wrong with me???!" I scream at myself as I turn back into my normal form.  
  
"How can I be thinking that of Sasuke, this is stupid! At this rate, I will never be able to prove to Sakura-chan that I am better than Sasuke!" I growl and punched the tile wall, cracking that one tile.  
  
Just stop thinking! But somehow, my mind keeps drifting to Sasuke, and that weird feeling, it's so new, I never felt like that before, and that thing that touched my lips, so soft…what was it?  
  
I sigh and wash myself off, in case I have some Sasuke germs on me and then come out, wrap a towel around my waist and into my bedroom.   
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Who in the name of hell is banging on my door!   
  
"Yeah, yeah coming! Keep your hair on!" I say walking over to the door, it's not like I have visitors often and if I do, it's more likely to be Iruka aniki, so I don't need to worry about walking around in just a towel.  
  
"What dyu want?" I ask as I open the door and see Sasuke at my door…what the hell is he doing here?  
  
"Naruto….I…" I see him look me up and down and blush, what is up with him?!  
  
"Well? I'm not going to stand here all day you know!" I said to him, those stupid thoughts are coming back to me.  
  
"I…uh…need to talk to you." He said to me looking at the floor.  
  
"Alright then!" I said, I was about to walk out and close the door when Sasuke stopped me and said, "I don't think you want to go into public like that."  
  
I look at him, what's he trying to say!?!?!  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!!"  
  
"No! I mean, at least get something decent on!" He said.  
  
"What you trying to say?!!? You stupid…"  
  
"Your in a towel only!" He said, I look down, oh yeah, I totally forgot about that, now its my turn to go red as I scramble back in and change, I came back out and the door was shut, and Sasuke was sitting by the table.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU STEP IN HERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!?!?!"   
  
"Shut up Dobe! Now sit down!" He said.  
  
I grumble a bit and walk and sit opposite him.  
  
"Alright, what do you want. If it's about a spar, there's no point because I will kick your ass anyway! If it's about Sakura-chan, no, you can't date her, cause she's mine! If it's about your rucksack turning pink, it's not my fault! Honest! It was Shikamaru!"  
  
"Well, dobe, it's not about Sakura, why would I want to date HER anyway?!"  
  
"HEY! Don't you are insult Sakura-chan!" I said glaring at him and pointing accusingly.  
  
"Whatever, anyway, it's also not about sparring, cause even if it is, I can kick your ass with my arms tied behind my back and blindfolded."  
  
"WHY you!!!!!!" I lunged at him only to make HARD contact with the floor. Stupid Sasuke, I turn to look at the table, he was sitting in my seat now, so I took his seat.  
  
"And it's not about my bag, and don't try to say you didn't do it because you wrote: Naruto's masterpiece, eat that Stupid Sasuke! It was quite hard to make out though, until I got Iruka sensei to help translate it." He said smirking, this time, I'm smart, I didn't lunge at him, I don't exactly want to go through the same trap twice, so this time, I kick him!  
  
"YEOW!!!! OW! OW! OW! OWWWWWW!!!!!" My foot is throbbing, what the hell is his leg made of?!?! METAL?!?!  
  
I look up at him as he smirks at me and then he pulled out a piece of metal from under the table.  
  
"One step ahead of ya already, slow poke!" He said, argh!  
  
"Fine! What do you want then?"  
  
Now he starts to hesitate, and I think he does a really good impression of Hinata-chan with that whole fingers thing.  
  
"Well, you see…umm….do you know who…umm…Natasha is?" He mumbles out.  
  
"Natasha?" I look at him confusedly, who the hells that?!  
  
"Yeah Natasha, you know, Blonde pigtail girl, the one who wears that red Indian kind of dress! The one who talks a lot like you and likes eating ramen." Sasuke listed. Hmmm……that does sound familiar…oh…….it's me!  
  
"Yeah, what about her?" I ask him in a mischievous way. He looks at me then gets up and says, "Never mind."  
  
I drag him back into his chair, "No! No! NO! Stay, tell me." I say, he sighs and takes a deep breath.  
  
"What…well, does she like? You know? Stuff? Or in a guy?"  
  
"Why dyu ask?" I ask smirking and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh…..no reason…" He started to turn pink.  
  
"OH MY GOD! UCHIHA SASUKE IS IN LOVE!!!!!" I cried out, laughing as I rolled all over the floor, then I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up and I look at Sasuke who's eyes were practically on fire as they shot fire daggers at me…  
  
"Alright, well, for starters, Natasha likes ramen, and likes sweets, and like Sakura…trees…" phew, so close.  
  
"Is that all?" Sasuke asks.  
  
I just scrambled my brain, hmm….I could benefit a lot from this, but my job is to make Sasuke look BAD! Not GOOD!   
  
"That's all!" I said, he nodded and got up and went to the door.  
  
"What we have just been speaking about is going to STAY in between you and me, and no one else will know! GOT THAT?" He threatened, I gulped and nodded, I could see the Sharigan swirling in his eyes at the moment.  
  
"Good." He said and left. After that I grinned from ear to ear, well, why make Sasuke look bad? If it's Natasha that Sasuke wants, then Natasha Sasuke gets. Once all the girls find out that Sasuke is no longer available, I can have Sakura-chan all to myself!  
  
'Stupid Naruto, if Sasuke has got Natasha, that mean's he's got Naruto! Dobe!'  
  
Grrr….stupid conscious, shut up! Don't call me that! And what do you mean if he has Natasha, he has me! I never said that he can have me! I said he can have Natasha!  
  
'Slow poke, dobe, total moron, yup, all those words match you perfectly! You ARE Natasha!'  
  
I blink a few times as those words process in my head…  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I fall on my knees, spot light on me, what am I going to do?!?!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
*Sasuke's P.O.V*  
  
Hmmm…..it's almost time for me to go meet Natasha…  
  
I start pacing to waste time, apparently we were waiting for Kakashi sensei to come back from an important 'assignment', apparently, we tend to not believe it.  
  
I look around and notice Naruto seems to be in a kind of rush too as he keeps taping his foot, pacing back and forth and holding onto his rucksack very tightly.  
  
"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as Kakashi sensei popped out in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Sorry, but after my assignment, I had to save this cat from up in a tree and then have to help it as it was having kittens."  
  
"LIAR!"   
  
"Well, anyway, lets call it a day, see you tomorrow." Kakashi sensei said, I sigh, finally! Great! I'm late now! I quickly nod at Sakura to say bye and then to Naruto…wait, he isn't even here…ah well, like I care about what he does.  
  
I jump from tree to tree as quick as I can and I finally get to the meeting point, oh great Natasha isn't even here! She must be mad at me now for sure!   
  
"ARGH!" I kick a stone nearby which goes quite far too, then I heard an "ow" followed by a "shimata!"   
  
I look as someone emerged from the shadows, quickly pulling out my kunai.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to hit me cause I was late." Natasha came out from the shadows rubbing her head were a red kind of bump was.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Natasha-chan! Are you alright?" Damn, I wish I didn't hurt her, quickly I scanned her in case of any injuries.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! I'm fine! Just a little bump! Stop…CIRCLING ME!!" She said before clubbing me on my head, ouch, for a nice girl, she sure hits like a boy!  
  
"Gomen nasai." I mumble as I rub my head.  
  
"Well, here's you stuff." She said handing me the objects, I look at them and say "thank you".  
  
Just then I remember my plan.  
  
"Hey, Natasha-chan, do you have any spare time?"  
  
She looks at me quizzically but smiles, "Yes, I guess."  
  
"Great, I want to take you somewhere." I say, not letting her answer, I took her hand and started running.  
  
*Naruto's/Natasha's P.O.V.*  
  
Wow, first Sasuke treats me to ramen, then he takes me to have ice cream and cake, and then he takes me to go buy sweets. Maybe he isn't that bad after all, no wonder all the girls want to date him, they can get everything they want!  
  
"Hey, Natasha-chan." I look up at the call of my so called identity.  
  
"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" Uh…..how can Sakura-chan call him that every single day, just saying it makes me all shivery like!  
  
"I want to take you to one more place, but I'm going to have to blindfold you."  
  
I gulp a bit and nodded, surely he wouldn't try anything right? RIGHT?!  
  
He takes off his head protector and slowly but gently he ties it around my eyes. Then I felt his arms lift my feet off the ground and his arms on my back, oh my god we're moving too! He's CARRYING me?!?!?! OH MY GOD! HE REALLY IS GOING TO RAPE ME! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M TOO YOUNG TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY!  
  
Then I felt him put me back on my feet, and then the head protector was removed and I then felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.  
  
"Alright, we just got to walk a little bit." He said to me, and we started walking, him leading and telling me the directions, so this is how it feels like to be blind.  
  
"We're here." He said and then I can see light again, what the…Sakura trees?  
  
"Uh…Sasuke…" What the name of hell? He blind folds me just to bring me to look at the Sakura tree?  
  
"I know you like Sakura trees, and well, I thought you might like to see this."  
  
Since when did I…ohhhh…..now I remember…  
  
"Thank you Sasuke-kun." I say in a sweet tone, giving him a smile. Since when did Sasuke become so nice and considerate? And so romantic? This is SO not the Sasuke I know at school!  
  
"Come on." He said taking my hand and lead us towards the tree, he then picked me up again and jumped onto one of the branches of the tree and we sat there.  
  
I want to go home, I'm tired, but its rude to run off like this. And remember, your going to HAVE TO date Sasuke so that all the other girls will just forget about him and go for you.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, I need to go home now, but thank you." I say.  
  
He turns to look at me, disappointment written all over his pale face, just then he nods and picks me up and jumps down.   
  
I give him the best smile I could muster and was about to walk off when I felt something grab my hand, well, more like someone, but then that person can only be Sasuke cause we're the only ones here.  
  
He tugs at my hand and turns me around, and before I knew it, that nice electrical feeling is there again, but this time my eyes were open to see what is it, and it was Sasuke! Sasuke is making me feel so nice and right?  
  
He was kissing me?! But, why didn't I feel like this this first time I kissed him by ACCIDENT! Why am I feeling so tingly all over now?! ARGH! Forget it! Enjoy it while it lasts and better get used to it! I'm going to be doing a lot of this to get those other girls to forget him!  
  
*Sasuke's P.O.V*  
  
I wrap my arms loosely around her waist, for some reason, I don't know, it feels like I'm not kissing Natasha, it's weird cause I can see its Natasha that I'm hugging and kissing, but, something inside me tells me that it's not!  
  
"Uh….Sasuke-kun, maybe we should meet up sometime soon?" She said, doing this Hinata finger thing.  
  
"Sure." I said smiling at her, taking her mouth into mine once again, I can't help it, I can't be all stone cold, mr. Cool around her, I go all mushy and romantic and shy and…..argh!  
  
I walked her back to the village, and went to the ramen stand again, she smiled and said, "You can go now, I'm waiting for someone to come get me."  
  
"No, I'll wait with you till that person comes."  
  
She looks like her eye balls will fall out cause her eyes are just very, very, VERY wide!  
  
"It's ok Sasuke-kun~" She said nudging me, "I'll be fine." She said as she started to push me, I turn and give her a weird look before smiling and nodding, saying bye and leaving.  
  
I walk into the classroom, and all the girls are surrounding me with teary eyes, hands clasped in front of them.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, is it true?" One girl asked me.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, you can't have forgotten me!"  
  
"Sasuke-kun, why did you have to do that?"  
  
"Sasuke-kun…"  
  
"Sasuke-kun~"  
  
Argh, my head hurts now, I sigh and rub my head trying to ease the throbbing headache.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!!!!" I heard two, oh-so-familiar voices call my name as Ino and Sakura burst to the front of the crowd with big wobbly, teary eyes.  
  
"Please say it isn't true Sasuke-kun!" Wow, someone started something off without using my name first.  
  
"Please tell us it's just silly rumours!" Wow, one even said it without using my name!  
  
"Can I ask what the hell can I say isn't true? And what the hell are all you lot on about? And stop crying cause I don't want to drown yet." I tell them as I made my way to my seat.  
  
"Is it true that you are seeing someone?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"We know." They all say in unison, I just nod at them and then my gaze landed on Naruto who was snickering.  
  
"You told them?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why keep it a secret?" He asked looking at me triumphantly.  
  
I glared at him and then sat down in my seat. Sakura sat down next to me, still sobbing, whereas for the other girls, they slowly parted to their own seats.  
  
"So Sakura-chan, now that Sasuke-k…I mean now that Sasuke that heartless cow is taken what say we…" Naruto was cut off as someone burst into the classroom door.  
  
"Sakura-san!" Lee burst in through the door and was standing in front of Sakura, holding a flower in one hand.  
  
"Now that Sasuke is taken, how about we go out together? I promise to protect you with my life!"  
  
Sakura's eyes were on fire as she pulled out a 1000 pound mallet and clobbered Lee on the head.  
  
"Sasuke-kun may be taken, but I won't give up, he will be mine!" Sakura roared. Then I see Naruto sweating madly and turn to the front of the classroom and sulk.  
  
It was lunchtime, and I'm standing by the window where Naruto had first time beaten me and tied me up, kind of funny when I think back to it.  
  
"OHAYO SASUKE-KUN~~" I jump and threw my rice ball in the air, great, there goes my favourite.  
  
I turn to the person who caught me off guard in thought and was practically beaming with joy as I realised who it was.  
  
"Natasha-chan!" I can't help it, now I sound like Naruto fawning over Sakura, but only I HAVE got Natasha.  
  
She grinned at me as she pulled out a box and opened the lid to me, "I made you lunch!" She said brightly, showing me a range of sushi, I smirk, she didn't make these cause the trademark wrapper from gili gulu (A/N: It's a real sushi place in England, just pretend it's in Japan!) still on the chop sticks, napkin and wrapped around a few sushi's.  
  
"Natasha, you didn't make these." I laughed, she put on a pout and said, "Well, it doesn't matter, its about the heart that counts!"   
  
I laugh and smiled at her, "But thank you." I say giving her a kiss on the lips, she responded back.  
  
*Naruto's thoughts*   
  
Hey, I do want to make this look real, and it isn't all THAT bad!  
  
*Back to Sasuke's P.O.V.*  
  
We walked to a bench and sat there as we started eating lunch, just then I felt a weird feeling as if I am being watched, then "SASUKE-KUN~~~~" Not now…  
  
I look up to see Sakura and Ino leading a bunch of other girls to Natasha and I.  
  
"So this is the girl that captured your heart?" Sakura said cracking her knuckles, I look at Natasha as she started to sweat like mad.  
  
"What's so good about her? Is it cause her hair is longer than ours?" Ino said also cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Ah, Ino, Sakura-chan, I didn't mean it, honest!" Natasha said in a very shaky cheery tone.  
  
"Don't Sakura-chan me! I don't even know you! And why does that dress look so familiar?" She says.  
  
"And those boots…" Ino said.  
  
"Heh, well, gotta run, see you Sasuke!" She said, getting up and running, and not long did the other girls chase her.  
  
*Naruto's/Natasha's P.O.V*  
  
Quickly, into the toilet! Quick! I made a quick sharp turn and ran into the toilet, slamming the door behind me and locking the door, transforming back to myself, I quickly pulled out my bag from behind the toilet and changed to my normal clothing, stuffing the outfit back in the bag. I hear banging on the door, oh no! What to do? Should I just go out there and pretend I was just going to the toilet? What if they know it's me that is Natasha? Well, I better take the risk. I flushed the toilet and then opened the door, there were sticks, brooms, mops, fists, just barely touching me.  
  
"Heh, hello Sakura-chan…" I said sweating like crazy.  
  
"Eh, Naruto? What are you doing in there? Where's that girl?" She says moving me aside.  
  
"What girl? I was in the toilet taking a piss." I said, she just nodded and gave a signal and all the girls ran off ahead.  
  
Phew! Close one. Note to self, be more careful, and don't go in public with Sasuke.  
  
I stroll down the hallway cheerfully humming a song when Sasuke appeared.  
  
"AHH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled skidding to a halt.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be here, this is the school that I am also attending. And for your information, I'm not looking for you, I'm looking for…" his face started to bright pink, oh ho, ho, ho.  
  
"Natasha." I said in a teasing voice, he glared at me and started to turn into a very rosy kind of red.  
  
"Well, good luck, I think the girls probably ran her out of the school premises!" I say. He glared at me and just nodded breaking off into a jog, but then started to speed up and then he was OFF! WOOSH!  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, stupid Sasuke." I said, then images of Sasuke started popping into my head. Who would've thought that the girly side of me would also be in love with my enemy! At least I think it's JUST my girly side.  
  
*Naruto's Dream*  
  
"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan. I didn't mean it, honest." I stutter as Sakura-chan advanced at me, cracking her knuckles, followed by many other girls.  
  
"You didn't mean it? After stealing away our Sasuke-kun, you say you didn't MEAN it?!" She screamed, just then, her and the other girls all became huge giant monsters towering over me.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here for you." Just then Sasuke was in front of me with his arms out protecting me against the girls.  
  
Just then there was a down pour of tears and ghostly sobbing, then all the girls disappeared, and then Sasuke and I was in a grassy field where Sakura trees were, the Sakura petals floating around in the wind.  
  
"You have very pretty eyes." He said to me staring into my eyes.  
  
"And your lips are so soft." He said tracing a finger over my lips before kissing them, but pulled away before I could react, making me whimper.  
  
"And your whiskers really suit you." He said tracing his fingers over my cheeks and whiskers…..WAIT a MINUTE! Whiskers?!? I look down, I'm in my original form…  
  
"What's wrong Naruto?" He asked me looking me in the eyes with worry.  
  
"Uh…did you just call me Naruto?" I ask him, oh my god, oh my god, what's going on?!  
  
"Well, what else am I supposed to call you koibito?" He asked me chuckling as he lowered himself and kissed me, I was shocked that he was kissing me, the real me, the Naruto male me! But I was about to kiss back when…  
  
*Reality*  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
"WAHH!!" I jump up and shake my head looking left and right, I'm in my bed?  
  
It was just a dream. But it felt so good. Just then, a stupid grin crossed my face, maybe I do like Sasuke. Still, I WILL get Sakura-chan!  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! NARUTO!  
  
Argh, who the hell is it? I get up and go to the door, opening it to find Sakura-chan and Ino and many other girls, just then they threw a bag over me.  
  
"HEY!" I yell trying to free myself, but obviously couldn't. Oh well, might as well enjoy the ride.  
  
"AHH! The light!" I scream as a blinding light flashed on my face.  
  
"Alright Naruto, spill!" Sakura-chan said as she slammed her palm onto the desk.  
  
I blink a few times and look left and right, then left, and then right. Where am I.  
  
"Spill what? If it's about kissing Sasuke that time in the class, it was an ACCIDENT! I swear! That kid PUSHED me!"  
  
"Not that Naruto! We're talking about Natasha!" Ino said.  
  
"Natasha? What about her?" I ask.  
  
"Don't play dumb! We know that you know cause Sasuke knows because you know cause you told him!" Sakura-chan said.  
  
"Uh…what do you want to know?" I ask them, sweating like mad.  
  
"Well, for starters, what does Sasuke-kun like about her that we don't have?" Ino asked, but more like stated.  
  
"Well, she is nice, and feminine…" All the girls are glaring daggers at me, uh oh, bad move, wrong words….  
  
"Umm…" I stutter…  
  
"Continue." Sakura-chan said as she took a deep breath, but you can still see that vein popping on her head.  
  
"She's umm…different…and…umm…" I stutter, I don't want to be beaten up yet. Just then my eyes landed on a cupboard at the back, the doors were open and inside was…gulp…hammers, whips, axes, chain saws, and other weapons that all looked so painful!   
  
"Is that all?" One girl asked, I just nod very quickly.  
  
"Well, where does she live?" Another asked.  
  
"Umm…she…doesn't live…anywhere…she travels around a lot!" I say quickly, god, my excuses are becoming unbelievable by the second.  
  
"Travels? Why?" One girl asked, one who was writing everything down that I have said so far.  
  
"Umm…she works, she…needs the money, and helps out with charity and stuff…and umm…" God, I Can't think of anything more…if only a miracle can come and save me.  
  
"What are you girls doing in my classroom with the lights out and a lamp on? And why is Naruto sitting in my chair with nothing but his boxers on? And why have you got so many weapons in that box over there?" IRUKA-ANIKI!  
  
"Heh, we were just…practicing a play." Sakura-chan said as she laughed nervously…oh my god! Sakura-chan is lying to a teacher!!!  
  
"Yeah, we were just using Naruto as a prop, cause he INSISTED he would help out, and the weapons, he's pretending to be a uh…gangster!" Ino smiled innocently and kicked me secretly.  
  
"Isn't that right Naruto?" She asked, all the girl gave me these evil, I'm-going-to-kill-you looks.  
  
"Heh, yeah, Iruka-aniki, just practicing. Heh, heh, heh." I laugh very nervously as I started to sweat even harder, I think I'm gonna have no water left in my body after this.  
  
"Very well, but could you all please leave cause I have a lot of work to complete today." Thank you Iruka-aniki, you ARE my miracle!  
  
"Yeah. Let's go!" I say and dashed out of the classroom as soon as I said that.  
  
Sigh, made it home at last…I walk over to my bedroom to see Sasuke sitting there reading one of my Gravitation comics.  
  
"AHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yell as I backed against the wall.  
  
"Dobe, I came looking for you and your door was open." He said, not taking his gaze off the comic.  
  
"Why are you going down my stuff?" I ask him.  
  
"I haven't got this episode of Gravitation." He said still reading the comic, making himself pretty much at home. Finally, his eyes left the book to look at me, up and down too….ARGH!  
  
"It's not THAT hot outside Dobe, do you want to catch a cold or something?" He said sarcastically at me.  
  
I growled and glared at him. "No, for your information I was KIDNAPPED by your fan club!" I said crossing my arms.  
  
"Why did you come looking for me?" I ask him curiously.  
  
"I wanted to say…thanks…" He mumbled, still reading the comic.  
  
"For what?" I ask him, could this be another one of his tricks?  
  
"For helping me out with Natasha." He said, I blinked and nodded.  
  
"I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with her." He said, woah, Sasuke is being all romantic mushy now…  
  
"Really? Good for you." I say as I walked over to my cupboard to pull out some clothes.  
  
"Do you think I'm rushing things?" I hear him ask me.  
  
"Well, if you really love her, then naw, its bound to happen." I say, not really paying attention to what we are talking about, I'm just giving advice.  
  
"That's good then." He said, I pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt and put them on, I am not bothered to put on my jump suit today. I'm just gonna laze around the house.  
  
"What you doing today?" He asks me, eh, he finally put the book down.  
  
"Just gonna laze about at home, after the events this morning, I think it's safe to stay at home.  
  
"Oh, well…bye then I guess." He said and was about to leave when he stopped and said  
  
"When you see Natasha, tell her I want to see her."   
  
I just shrugged and nodded.   
  
"Whatever." and then he left.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
*Naruto's P.O.V*  
  
I sit in the living room flipping through channels, bored out of my mind, looks like lazing around the house isn't that good of an idea after all…  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! CRASH! BOOM! WOOOOO BANG!  
  
Cough, cough, cough, what the hell?!?! OH MY GOD! MY DOOR IS BROKEN DOWN!!!! DAMN ALL YOU DOOR BASHING PEOPLE!  
  
"Naruto!!" I hear two familiar voices call me…oh…NO…Ino…Sakura…  
  
"We have one more question to ask you!!" The two said in unison pointing at me, alright, if I can, I could just make a dash for the window…ACK!  
  
"And don't try to run!" They pinned me down.  
  
"Now, everything will be fine if you just answer this one simple question." Ino said with a devilish smile…Sakura-chan too….HELP….  
  
"Wh-what-what can I do-for you?" I manage to stutter out.  
  
"Natasha. You say she travels. Where did she get those boots?"  
  
"And dress?" Sakura added.  
  
"HEY! that's two questions!" GULP…bad move, as I look at the kunai against my neck, I can feel my sweat rolling down my face.  
  
"Uh…she…does charity…she…found it…" The kunai moved away…  
  
REPLACED WITH A AXE…SHIMATTA!  
  
"Stop lying! I have those boots which magically went missing."  
  
"And that dress is the exact replica of my one which somehow went missing too!"  
  
"I…don't know…really!" I gulped, oh my god, oh my god! I'm going to die! Where is Iruka-aniki when you need him?!  
  
"NARUTO! I decided seeing as you are helping the girls out in that play and being so helpful, I thought I would treat you to…ra-men…" IRUKA-ANIKI!  
  
"Are you still practicing?" He asked, NO! Please Iruka-aniki, save me!!!  
  
"Nope, we're going to take a break. See you later, Naruto." They both gave me that I'll be back look, you know!  
  
"Geez, well, Naruto, are you up for it?" Iruka-aniki, I will love you forever and ever!  
  
"Yup!" I smiled, bouncing out the door, well, what was supposed to be a door…  
  
"Iruka-aniki, wait! I got to finish something!" I said running into the house grabbing some spare bed sheets and some duck tape.  
  
*************************  
  
"Naruto, did you over eat yourself?" Iruka-aniki asked me as he rolled me back home.  
  
"Heh, you could say that." I smiled, then when I finally got there, he tore down the piece of bed sheet which is supposing my door, after lots of budging and barging, I managed to get through the door.  
  
"Phew, well, if you need any help, just give me a call." He said, pulling the bed sheet up and duck taped it back.  
  
Looking left and right, I grinned, and started pulling out pieces of clothing out of my t-shirt.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So Naruto, what is this play your practicing?" Iruka-aniki asked me…  
  
"Uh… Wow, look over there!" I shouted pointing towards the sky, Iruka-aniki turned around and I poured some powder thing I found Kakashi use on Gai-sensei once, it must be good if Kakashi uses it.  
  
"What was it Naruto? I don't see anything." Iruka-aniki turned around, I smiled and shook my head and continued to eat.  
  
"Uh…Naruto, I don't feel so good…" Iruka-aniki said dropping his chop sticks and running to the bathroom, perfect!  
  
"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" One replica of me came out and I told him to eat the ramen while I go and finish my task.  
  
Alright lets see, Hinata's wardrobe…check.  
  
TenTen's wardrobe…check.  
  
Hmmm…all those other girls, hmm….check, check, check!  
  
I stroll back to my clone and it disappeared burping cause it had a nice bowl of ramen…ALL OF IT?!?! DAMN!  
  
"Naruto…" Oh no, aniki's back, what to do? Uh…ah ha!  
  
Tucking in my t-shirt, I stuff all 'my' clothes in my t-shirt.  
  
"Did you just order 50 bowls whilst I was in the bathroom?" He asked me in disbelief. I smile cheekily, and he paid the women the amount of 51 bowls, course the women smiled like a mad women as she looked at what a BIG tip she just got.  
  
*Back to reality*  
  
Hmm…oh yeah, Sasuke wanted to meet me…hmm…perfect opportunity to try out my new clothes!   
  
*Sasuke's P.O.V*  
  
I look at my ceiling, bored out of my mind, why hasn't that dobe told Natasha yet? I just can't wait! It's the right thing! I will do it!  
  
Stupid Naruto, can't trust him to do anything.   
  
DING DONG  
  
I grumble, please not be another one of the fan club, I slid off the couch and walked down the pathway I made decorated with gifts, cards, charity leaflets, travel passes…what is up with these people!?!  
  
"What?" I growl, just then I quickly shut my mouth…  
  
"Natasha! Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"  
  
"It's ok. What's going on here? Having a charity funding thing?" She asked stepping into my house, peering around.  
  
I gulp as I look at what she was wearing, not the Indian dress and boots, just a plain yellow tank top, a mini skirt and a pair of sandals…is she trying to torture me more than she already does?  
  
"Hey, Sasuke-kun, how about we go swimming today? I mean, it's nice weather and all." She said smiling brightly at me. Sure, the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Ok, let me go grab my…" I stopped as she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear,  
  
"How about we go skinny dipping?" I felt my blood dripping out of my nose, I quickly pull away and run up the stairs, yelling a, "Be right back!"  
  
I come down and Natasha was still standing there rocking back and forth on her heel. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I smile and walk towards her, noticing me, she smiles and takes my hand and we walk to the lake.  
  
I strip down into my swimming trunks and look over at Natasha who was practically drooling…woah, I didn't know she was that kind of girl…the she snaps out of it and was about to take her top off when I turned away.  
  
"No need to worry Sasuke-kun, I was kidding about the skinny dipping, I am wearing a swimming outfit.  
  
I sighed and turned around and felt the blood practically pour from my nose, she was standing there in a yellow bikini, that is almost camouflage on her slightly tanned but pale skin.  
  
"Come on!" She says grabbing my hand and jumped into the water, dragging me with her.  
  
"I'll race ya!" She said smiling and she was off. "Cheater!" I yelled as I swam after her.  
  
After 10 wins to none, Natasha was pouting and had her arms crossing her chest. I chuckle and swim over to her, she turns away, "Come on Natasha." I say hugging her from behind, she 'hmphs' and so I gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her go bright red.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!?!?!?!?!?!?" I turned my head, Natasha did too, and oh my GOD, it's my fan club, with WEAPONS?!?!?  
  
"We're going to KILL YOU! YOU SASUKE-KUN STEALER!"   
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!" I was dragged out of the water as Natasha ran for her life, I grabbed our clothes on the way, thank god, I do NOT want other guys perving on MY Natasha!   
  
Round and round Konoha village the girl's chased us, and round and round the village Natasha ran. I think it was our 100th lap by now, I dunno, I lost count after 50.  
  
Sighing, I used all my strength and pulled Natasha to another direction. Reaching the destination and making sure none of the girls were around, I stopped and both Natasha and I collapsed onto the floor.   
  
Giving Natasha back her clothes, she just nodded and slipped them on.  
  
I watch her pant as she flopped onto the grass, we're back at the Sakura tree I brought her to one time, the petals just falling around her makes her look so pretty.  
  
Now's the chance, if I don't, who knows when those girls come after her again?  
  
"Natasha?" I call her as I sit on my knees. She blinks and looks at me, also getting up and sitting on her knees.  
  
"I…uh…I love you a lot." I said, feeling my cheeks burn, she blushes and nods.  
  
"I love you too Sasuke-kun…"  
  
"You're my koibito, but I…" She is an even brighter red than before.  
  
"Koi." I looked at her, she looked me in the eyes, and I went down my pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, I got on one knee, opening the box, I gulped and said.  
  
"Will you marry me and be my wife Natasha?" Just then her eyes were as wide as plates as she slowly backed away, I moved closer, she backed away even more, and I got closer even more. The she got onto her feet, I got onto my feet, she back even more, against the tree, I moved closer to her.  
  
Then she started to sweat like crazy, then.  
  
"Wow! Look over there!" She exclaims pointing up behind me, I turn and look…  
  
"There's nothing there…" I blink as the spot Natasha was once in is now empty…then I see her running, I chase after her.  
  
"PLEASE NATASHA-KOIBITO! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! PLEASE WILL YOU MARRY ME! HELP ME RESTORE MY CLAN!!!" I Screamed as I chased her.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
Naruto ran for his life away from Sasuke, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, why me? Oh man!" He kept chanting as he ran.  
  
Following him was Sasuke who was holding out the open velvet box holding a ring in it, screaming, "NATASHA-KOIBITO! PLEASE! HELP ME RESTORE MY CLAN!"   
  
(A/N: Sorry for the OOC but it makes it funny)  
  
Whoosh! All the Sasuke-fan club girls blink as they watch Naruto in Natasha form run past them, followed by Sasuke who was screaming "MARRY ME NATASHA KOIBITO!"   
  
The girls eyes were on fire as they picked up their weapons and chased after them.  
  
"NATASHA! HOW DARE YOU STEAL SASUKE-KUN'S HEART AND NOW GET HIM TO MARRY YOU?!?!?!" They all screamed.  
  
And so they ran all around Konoha village again, at least 100 times, until all of a sudden, Naruto's stomach started to growl so he decided to stop off to eat ramen, so now Sasuke was just running after no one and the girls were still chasing 'Naruto'.  
  
"Oh, that hit the spot, yawn, I'm tired, oh well, go home, get some shut eye." Naruto grinned at no one in particular and walked home, as he entered the building, Sasuke and the fan club ran past him.  
  
Stripping off the clothes, Naruto changed back into normal forgetting to take off the bikini, as he slipped into bed, not bothering to tape up the bed sheet.  
  
*Sasuke's P.O.V.*  
  
It's already dark, and I don't know how many times I ran around this damn village…why? Why did Natasha run? Why didn't she agree to marry me? WHY?!?!?!  
  
I started to sulk as I started to head home, just then I walked past Naruto's house, maybe he can help me, actually, scratch that! He GAVE me that stupid advice! I'm going to KILL him!  
  
I storm up the stairs and get to Naruto's home, apparently, the door, I mean bed sheet, or whatever was open. As I step in, I can't believe my eyes, those were Natasha's clothes on the floor, and they lead to…Naruto's room?  
  
That stupid ASSHOLE! How dare he steal what rightfully belongs to me! No wonder he gave me that advice, he used that to make Natasha to stop liking me and take her as his own! Well, I'm going to ruin his evil plans once and for all!  
  
Storming over to Naruto's room, I kicked open the door and went over to shake Naruto, hopefully, he dies from it.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" He screams as he opens his eyes.  
  
"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU STEAL NATASHA AWAY FROM ME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" With that I wrapped my hands around his neck and started to strangle him.  
  
"I…ack, didn't do anything...ack, to NATASHA!" I continued to strangle him.  
  
"Where are you hiding her? Why are her clothes all scattered towards your DOOR?!"   
  
"I ain't hiding her…ANYWHERE!! LET GO!!" He said as he kicked my chest causing me to go flying into the wall.  
  
"LIAR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" I yelled as I glared up at him.  
  
"YOUR EVEN WEARING HER BIKINI, OF COURSE YOU DONE SOMETHING TO HER!!!" Argh, stupid Naruto, thinks he can hide with blatant evidence right there?!!?  
  
"OH MY GOD! SASUKE, HAVE YOU GONE TEMPORARILY DUMB?!!? I AM NATASHA YOU IDIOT!!"   
  
"WHAT are you TALKING about?!?! NATASHA IS a…"  
  
"Girl?" I looked at Naruto as he did a familiar hand seal and then said, "Sexy no jutsu."  
  
And then, poof, Natasha was sitting where Naruto was in the bikini.  
  
Wait…Natasha…Naruto…  
  
I look at Natasha, her big blue eyes, her blonde hair, her pout…  
  
Natasha…Naruto…Sexy no…jutsu…girl…boy…jutsu…  
  
"oh my god…" I say out as realisation hit me…  
  
"Now do you realise! I can't believe you were fooled by me! HA! Just proves I'm better than you!"   
  
I hear these words, but don't react.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
How can I be so dumb?  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Why couldn't I tell that he was her?  
  
"You're freaking me out man…"  
  
All this time, she…no, he's been lying to me…  
  
"Sasuke? What's the matter, speechless cause I tricked you?"  
  
Tricked me? Tricked me? TRICKED ME!  
  
I wrap my hands around Naruto's neck and my grip tightens…  
  
"Sasuke?! What the hell you doing?! Just a little fun!"  
  
I growl…  
  
"FUN?!?! MESSING WITH MY LOVE LIFE IS CALLED FUN?!?! I THOUGHT I ACTUALLY FOUND SOMEONE I CAN LOVE!! SOMEONE WHO WILL BE THERE FOR ME! SOMEONE IMPORTANT!"  
  
"Uh…Sasuke, I'm sorry…"  
  
"SORRY?! YOU THINK SORRY CAN HEAL THE DAMAGE YOU DONE TO ME?! WHEN YOU KISS ME, DOES IT MEAN ANYTHING?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"WHEN I DID ALL THOSE NICE THINGS FOR YOU, DID YOU APPRECIATE IT?"  
  
"really…"  
  
"WHEN YOU MADE ME LUNCH, WAS YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME ACT ALL SOPPY AND ROMANTIC TOWARDS YOU? DID YOU DO IT JUST TO MAKE FUN OF ME?"  
  
"do…"  
  
"WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME! DID YOU EVEN MEAN IT?!"  
  
"love…"  
  
"WHEN I ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME, I BET YOU WAS LAUGHIGN YOUR ASS OFF INSIDE! YOU WERE JUST MOCKING ME ON HOW STUPID I AM!"  
  
"you…"  
  
I blinked as I let go of Naruto completely as he fell onto the floor, breathing hard… did he say… I look at him as he looks at me wearily… I need to get out of here!  
  
*Naruto's P.O.V.*  
  
"Sasuke…" I tried to call out to him before my world went black.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yawn…oh my god, what a horrible nightmare…AHHHH!! THAT WAS NO NIGHTMARE!!! I'M STILL IN THE BIKINI!!!  
  
Aww man, I can't believe Sasuke found out so soon, and so tragically and so shockingly…  
  
I can't believe he took it so badly…aww man, and I got school today, I'm gonna have to face him…oh man!  
  
Getting up, and lazily getting cleaned up and dressed, I eat my breakfast, hoping time will just go by so slowly, but sadly, even the time hates me and is going extremely fast!  
  
I strolled into the classroom avoiding any eye contact, especially with HIM…  
  
Sitting there and waiting for Iruka-aniki to come in and start the lesson and finish it, hopefully, quicker than usual too.  
  
I wonder what I'll have for dinner tonight…ramen? Yeah, I could get aniki to buy me some! This time I won't food poison him…  
  
Which reminds me, I'm going to have to return all those clothes I 'borrowed' soon…  
  
BANG! I jumped as a kunai was thrown and landed right in front of me on my desk…gulp…what the? A note? From who?  
  
Pulling off the piece of paper, I opened it and it read:  
  
'meet me at the Sakura trees at lunch time.'  
  
What the HELL? Looking around the class, wondering who this can be from…Kiba? Nah, that'll never happen.  
  
Hinata…nah, why would she need to throw a kunai at me when she is sitting right next to me?  
  
Shikamaru? Maybe but I don't think it's necessary for the kunai when he sat 2 seats away from me.  
  
Sakura-chan? YES! If course, she must've finally noticed me! Oh my God, she's looking my direction too!  
  
"Class!" I turn back to the front and looked at Iruka-aniki with so much happiness! Finally! Sakura-chan will be mine!!!  
  
RING! RING! Well, there goes the bell, okay Naruto, play it cool and casually start up a conversation with Sakura-chan!   
  
Oh my GOD! She's walking towards me too! And so is Ino! And so is the other girls! Oh my GOD! Oh happy days!!  
  
"Shikamaru-kun…"   
  
"Y…" Hey, my name isn't Shikamaru!!! Oh no!!  
  
"Shikamaru-kun, do you want to have lunch with me today?" Oh no, not you too Sakura-chan!  
  
"Shikamaru-kun!"   
  
"Shikamaru-kun…"  
  
NOOOOOOO!!!! Why does this happen to me?   
  
Why does this happen to me? First it was with Sasuke, and now Shikamaru?  
  
What have they got that I haven't?  
  
Ah HA! I worked it out, it must be their names! Both of them begin with 'S'! That must be it!! Gosh, I'm so dumb! But there is no way I want to change my name…then again, if all the girls like guys with 'S' beginning of their name, I guess Saruto, or something like that would be okay…WHAT AM I SAYING?!?! THAT SUCKS!!!  
  
Aww, I guess I should just face the music, not only will I NOT get Sakura-chan to go on a date with me, but…Sasuke…I have just reached the point where I admit to myself that I too am in love with Uchiha Sasuke…but, since he found out Natasha is actually Naruto which is me, he's been really horrible and avoiding me, I think…  
  
I guess he is one of those straight guys…should've knew that from the start! Then again, how would I know? He's always so goddamn quiet and all he ever does is mock me, or torture me, or compete against me. Well, sometimes he saves me, and works with me, and watches me, and stares at me when he thinks I don't notice, and he…  
  
WAIT A MINUTE…maybe he DOES like me!!! Oh my GOD! What am I going to do? This is totally crazy and… and… I think I need to settle this over a bowl of ramen…hmm, sea food one maybe…  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Naruto's P.O.V*  
  
Urgh, stupid women, so I forgot my wallet today! I'm a regular customer, she should at least let me off just this once, but NO! She says, "no money, then work!"   
  
Jesus, look at all these dishes!   
  
Looking up at the bowls of dishes which rival Mt. Fuji, and I gotta clean ALL of those!  
  
"NO SLACKING!" The women says as she storms in putting down another pile of dirty dishes! Argh!   
  
"Isn't there another job I can do other than dishes?" I cry out in frustration.  
  
"Don't do dishes, do WAITER!" She said and threw a apron at me which I tied around my waist, she shoved me out the door.  
  
"GET WORKING! NO SLACKING!"   
  
Stupid old hag, wait until I become Hokage! I'll show her!  
  
"Here's your order sir." I said putting down the bowl of ramen, and was about to trot away when he called out to me.  
  
"Wait a minute waiter! I always get three large prawns, why are there only two?"   
  
I quickly kick the pinkish shells on the floor into a corner.  
  
"Uh…we're almost out of stock." I laugh nervously, and ran off picking up the next bowl of ramen.  
  
"Here's your food miss." I said putting down the bowl.  
  
"Excuse me, but why is there only half a bowl of ramen and why isn't there any soup?" She asked pointing at the bowl.  
  
"Uh…we're almost out of stock." I replied quickly and ran off, again picking up the next bowl of ramen.  
  
"Waiter, why…?"  
  
"We're almost out of stock!"  
  
"Waiter, How comes…?"  
  
"We're almost out of stock!"  
  
"Waiter, Could you tell me why…?"  
  
"We're almost out of stock!"  
  
"Waiter!"  
  
"We're almost out of stock!"  
  
"Waiter!"   
  
"We're almost out of stock!"   
  
I think that's the only thing I can say, and everyone believes it, gees, and Sasuke and Sakura-chan calls me STUPID! HEH!  
  
"Waiter!" Not another one.  
  
"We're out of…stock…" I stared terrified at the person I just answered to.  
  
"WAITER! WE NO ALMOST OUT OF STOCK! YOUR FIRED!" The boss women screamed and threw me out.  
  
"YEAH…WELL…I QUIT!" I yelled…wait, I didn't even work there properly from the start… with a hmph, I left.  
  
As I walked down the streets, mentally cursing that stupid women, I ran into someone…  
  
"Watch IT!" I yelled, and then looked at the stupid idiot in my way…  
  
"Sasuke…" I blinked as I looked at him, then I reached out a hand and touched his face, pinching his cheeks, tilting his head in all different directions, pulling at his hair, opening his mouth to check for anything in particular.  
  
"Do you MIND?!" He said grabbing my hands, I blinked as I looked down at our hands, this feels nice…  
  
"Why didn't you meet…" I look at him weirdly, why didn't he finish off what he was about to say?  
  
Then he let go and started to walk away.  
  
"H-hey!" I called out, but he didn't stop and walked off into the distant.  
  
I sighed as I walked into my home, taping up the sheet as I entered, I really need a new door…  
  
"What have you done to me Uchiha Sasuke, you stupid bastard…" I screamed into my pillow as I flopped onto my bed.  
  
Turning so that I was lying on my back and staring at the ceiling, I decided to take a shower, yeah, a shower will clear my mind!  
  
As I trot to the bathroom, I pulled out anything that was in my pocket, just then I pulled out a little bit of paper.  
  
'meet me at the Sakura trees at lunch time.'  
  
OH HOLY JESUS CRAP! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO GO AND MEET WHOEVER IT WAS!!  
  
Man…I guess I could go tomorrow, but how the hell am I supposed to know who I'm supposed to meet! What if it's a paedo? NO! Don't think that! That's scary!!!!  
  
***************  
  
I sat in my usual seat and stared at nothing in particular. Then my eyes, travel a little to the left, then a little more, then a little, little, little more, and guess who they land on, BINGO! Sasuke…  
  
Why is he avoiding me For?!?!?!  
  
Well, I'm not having that! I WILL make him talk to me, whether he likes it or not!  
  
Getting up and walking over to the empty seat next to him, I plop myself down next to him and give him one of my cheesy smiles.  
  
Then he looked at me, and then eye contact, it was so intense, and then I felt my blood rising to my cheeks, and like my ass is on fire, I jumped up and ran out of the classroom only to be stopped by a hard tug on my collar.  
  
"Naruto, there is no bunking classes!" Iruka aniki said as he dragged me back into the classroom and dropped me on my seat.  
  
Using my right hand to fan my face to stop myself from turning as red as a tomato, I used my other hand to wipe away the imaginary sweat, almost feels real!  
  
"Hey, Naruto, what's up with you? Running up a fever?" Kiba smirked supposing because I am getting a fever showing that I am weak in warm weather like this, and his stupid sidekick dog barking in agreement, stupid dog!  
  
After what seemed like a million years later, the bell went, and as I tried to get out, all the girls blocked the way by surrounding Shikamaru which means surrounding our table which means I can't get out which means that I'm stuck which means that I will be jealous of Shikamaru because Sakura-chan is also fawning over him which means I will be glaring daggers at him which means that he will end up saying 'how troublesome' which mans that he will not do anything about it which means I'm STUCK! ARGH!  
  
Pushing my way through the crowd I managed to squeeze me way out of the crowd, followed closely by Hinata and Kiba and his stupid dog.  
  
************  
  
  
  
Time is going oh so slowly, just earlier, I had to fight my way through a crowd of girls and now I'm waiting for time to speed up until lunch so I can go apologise at whoever it was that I stood up, even if it WAS a paedo…shudder, shudder.  
  
YES! The bell went, and this time, I waste no time in getting up and running before the crowd once again forms around the table.  
  
But as I made my escape, I felt something bite onto my ass.  
  
"ITAI!!!!!!" I screamed as I realised it was that stupid dog! Damn it!" I ran out before it was too late, and it ended up with me running, with Akamaru (spelling?) on my ass, literally, who was being held onto by Kiba, who was dragging out Hinata.  
  
Once free, that stupid dog let me go and I ran to the Sakura trees. I hope whoever it was is still there.   
  
When I got there, no one was around, I sighed and plopped onto the floor staring at the blue sky above me.  
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
I look up and see Sasuke walking up to me.  
  
"I'm here to meet up with someone." I answer, feeling the heat rushing up to my face again.  
  
"Why are you so red?" He asked me, really, does he want to start something?  
  
"I was…running…" I lied, really, do you actually expect me to go, "Actually Sasuke, I'm so red because your so damn hot and sexy and standing so close to me that I wanna just jump you right there and then."  
  
"What did you say?" I heard him say, I looked at his face, it was total surprise, oh shit, then I realise…  
  
"I just said my thoughts out loud…" I slapped my forehead, I did it AGAIN!  
  
"What did you say about me?" He asked.  
  
"I looked at him, and then I felt my cheeks were burning like crazy, and without thinking, but with only one other thought in my mind, RUN!   
  
And I did! I ran as fast as my legs could go, at least I would be far away from Sasuke, why on earth do I speak my thoughts out loud?! "I'm so stupid!"  
  
"We know!" Kiba called out as I ran past him.  
  
ARGH! I DONE IT AGAIN!  
  
"This is great, I just confessed to Sasuke that he is hot and sexy and that I wanted to take him there and then…the arrogant bastard is probably getting all big headed right now. And I also just called myself stupid and said it out loud too. What else can go wrong… Great! I'm speaking my thoughts out again!" I growl and slap my forehead, maybe I can put myself in a coma and never wake up to face the embarrassment!  
  
I walked home and ripped down my supposing door/sheet thing and taped it up once I got in.  
  
When I got to my room, I pull out a paper and write in big bold words…  
  
"TO DO LIST!"  
  
1) BUY A NEW DOOR!  
  
2) Beat up Kiba and his stupid dog.  
  
3) Hide from Super Smooth Slick Sexy Sasuke…  
  
SCRIBBLE, SCRIBBLE, SCRIBBLE…..  
  
3) Hide from Sasuke.  
  
Much better…  
  
4) Eat Ramen  
  
5) Eat Ramen  
  
6) Eat Ramen  
  
7) Eat Ramen  
  
8) Eat Ramen  
  
9) Eat Ramen  
  
10) Eat Ramen  
  
Yup, that should do for now! Alright, where to put…ah ha!  
  
Going over to my fridge, I pulled off a little Hokage fridge magnet and used it to hold my 'TO DO LIST' on the fridge.  
  
Smiling, I quickly ticked off number 4 on the list as I pulled out a cup of instant ramen from the cupboard and cook it.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
*Sasuke's P.O.V.*  
  
It's been a week since Naruto said those things about me and wanting me and well….yeah, I was kind of hoping we could get together and talk it over.  
  
I have to admit I am missing that Loud mouth idiotic cute charming gorgeous…..uh…..Naruto….  
  
I thought it would be easy to do, just stroll up to him and talk, not that I'm really the social type, but it isn't that hard…WRONG!  
  
Every time I walk up to him, he either turns and walks then runs like he never saw me, or he tries to avoid talking to me when I do get close to him…  
  
What the hell is going on?!  
  
I sigh as I walked towards my house, another day of being avoided by Naruto…why is he sending me mixed messages, one minute he's acting like he really loves me, then confesses…and now he's avoiding me and not talking to me! WHY?  
  
I growl as I shoved the key into the keyhole and tried to open the door…it won't budge…I rammed against it a couple of times, then after the tenth ram, I got through, maybe I need to oil that door…but there is now, no door to oil as the door is broken down…  
  
Sighing, I walk over to the chair and sat down, sweeping all the empty pots of ramen on the table off…wait a minute, empty pots of RAMEN? I don't even eat instant ramen at home! Well, not as much as this, and this place is a mess!!! Did I get robbed?   
  
Oh no…I'm in Naruto's house……………Of all places I could have gone to, I had to come here…   
  
Oh WELL! Might as well explore the place, better than going home doing nothing!  
  
I stepped into a dark room and flicked on the lights…  
  
"Oh My GOD!" I quickly picked up the latest edition of Gravitation, man, that cute charming…..uh….Naruto got it before I did AGAIN!  
  
I walked a bit when… "WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OOF!" I look at my leg and realised it was trapped in a pile of dirty laundry…  
  
Sighing, I get back up and look at the room in general, sure my room is messy, but this room looks like the Ninja Wars broke out again and in this very bedroom!  
  
Sighing, I picked up the dirty laundry and threw it into a bright orange rucksack lying on the floor, wandering around his house I picked up any other dirty laundry and stuffed it in. Put it to one corner and looked around…it's still a mess…  
  
Rolling up my sleeves…well…imaginary sleeves, I began to work, picking up the empty ramen pots and throwing them into the bin, but eventually it over flowed so I had to go search for some black bin liners and was I ever so lucky to find a WHOLE roll stashed into a dark cob webbed corner of the house…  
  
Let me see…windows wiped, living room cleaned, bathroom cleaned, bedroom…clean, not to mention a small souvenir to remind me of what I have done today, all that's left is the kitchen!  
  
Walking in, I swear my eyes were as big as dinner plates, the kitchen was apparently the cleanest part of the house, with only the occasional cups filling up the sink, but everything else was spotless! I sighed and just went to wash the cups.   
  
Walking over to the fridge to see what drinks Naruto has, I saw a little list on there held up by a mini Hokage magnet…  
  
There were a few scribbles, but it didn't necessarily cover ALL the words…  
  
WHAT?! Hide from me?! Why? Apparently, other than that and Beat up Kiba and his stupid dog which was at rank two, hiding from me being rank 4, the others were scribbled out. I sighed.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here in my house? Was it YOU who broke the door down? Did you clean this place? You do know that I'm a ninja and will kick your butt if you try anything funny!" That oh too familiar voice said.   
  
I turned around and looked at Naruto.  
  
"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here? And cleaning my house? And breaking down my door? And looking at my "TO DO LIST", and having a pair of my boxers hanging off your waistband?"  
  
ARGH! TOO MANY QUESTIONS!   
  
I pulled Naruto into a kiss, but ended up making us bashing our heads together.  
  
"AHHHHH!! Sasuke! Why the hell you do that for?!? Just cause your heads itchy then please don't try to use me as a head scratch!"  
  
I growled and tried again but hugged thin air and fell onto the ground, I muttered a few curses and looked up to see Naruto walk into the bathroom and take out something…  
  
I walked over to him and breathed in and out slowly, taking huge strides, I walked behind him and hugged him.  
  
"Naruto…" I whispered his name.  
  
"Y-y-yes…?" Naruto asked as he started to shake a bit, I pulled him closer and said.  
  
"I need you Naruto…I need YOU…not Natasha…but YOU…" I said turning him around and pulling us closer.  
  
Just as our lips was about to meet, I was stopped as Naruto put his hand over my mouth.  
  
I raised an eye brow at him and he made a face.  
  
"If your going to kiss me, then please go and brush your teeth, rinse it out, use dental floss, eat 5 pieces of gum and then kiss me. You have some serious breath going on their buddy."   
  
I glared at him and moved his hand away and kissed him, it was a nice long kiss, so innocent yet passionate, until my devilish side decided to make me stick my tongue into Naruto's mouth, making him squirm a bit, but it was worth it.  
  
When we broke apart from a deep breath, Naruto glared at me, "You better wash your mouth out and eat 5 pieces of gum before kissing me again!" He yelled and then walked to the kitchen.  
  
Putting my hand close to my face, I breathed out, my breath don't stink! Does it?  
  
****************************************************8  
  
TBC -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Sandra: I'll leave it there! I'm sure that's long enough for now! And this way! It's one story! Oh and I would like to thank all the people that support me!   
  
A lot to Ginji-ban chan, I wuv you to bitz! Thanks a bundle!   
  
I'm sorry I can't list everyone cause well, my fanfic was originally taken down before I could check out all the reviewing supporters! But you know I love you all!  
  
If you leave your names! I will GARENTEE You I will make sure I list every single one of you in the next and VERY last chapter!!!   
  
BYE!!!! 


	2. FINAL CHAPTER!

Sandra: WAH!! Everyone loves me!!! YAHOOOOOO!!! Good on me!  
  
And good on you guys too, because I will update the last chappy now!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Naruto's P.O.V.*  
  
I seriously do NOT know what I'm going to do, I mean, great, Sasuke loves me, we're now a couple and that and that, but what about my "TO DO LIST"?!?!  
  
And besides that, he already went home and that little thief stole my Gravitation comic! Of all things he could've taken, he just HAD to take it before I finished it!!  
  
This is kind of crazy, at first I hate his guts, then the next, I'm madly in love with him, then after that I was avoiding him, and now we're together.  
  
I stroll into my room and cover my eyes as I felt sleep take over me.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Awwww man, my stomach, what in the name of hell did I trip over??!?!  
  
My chair?! What the hell is it doing over there?! Oh yeah, Sasuke tidied up my room, ah well…  
  
I stroll over to my bed and reach under my blankets where my pyjamas and….NIGHT HAT?!?! Where's my night hat gone?! Where's my night hat?!!  
  
"Here night hat night hat night hat night hat." I looked all over my room, under my beds, on my tables, under my shelf, in my cupboard….where could it be?!?!  
  
*Sasuke's P.O.V.*  
  
I smile as I put the frame up, smiling at the now framed and titled Naruto boxer shorts.  
  
I know I've got a crazy obsession with him now, but hey, now that he's mine, I can be obsessed all I want.  
  
Nodding in satisfaction, I lye on my bed and pull out the Gravitation comic I 'borrowed'…alright, I took from Naruto's place, he'll understand.  
  
Eh, the doorbell? Who would be coming at this time of night? Please don't let it be my fan club.  
  
Opening the door.  
  
"Sa-"  
  
I slam the door in a member of my fan clubs face.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
Opened the door.  
  
"-su-"  
  
Slam the door again.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
Open the door.  
  
"-ke-"  
  
Slam.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
Open.  
  
"-kun-"  
  
Slam.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
Open.  
  
"Would-"  
  
Slam.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
Open.  
  
"-you-"  
  
Slam.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
Open.  
  
"-go-"  
  
Slam.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
Open.  
  
"-out-"  
  
Slam.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
Open.  
  
"-with-"  
  
Slam.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
Open.  
  
"-me?"  
  
Slam.  
  
URGH!!!! Each and every time I open that bloody door, a different fan member is out there! Why don't they get lost?!?  
  
KNOCK!  
  
ARGH!!!!! I am going to rip the hair out of my head if this keeps up!!!  
  
I opened the door, "WHAT?!?!?" I screamed, and then clamped my mouth shut at the sight of a teary eyed Naruto.  
  
"Gomen nasai Naruto, I just thought you was one of the-"  
  
"Night hat."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Night hat?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"WHERE'S MY NIGHT HAT?!?!?!?!"   
  
I had to fight the power of Naruto's scream before I was blown away.   
  
Night hat? OH!!  
  
"You mean the ugly walrus one under your blankets?"  
  
Naruto sniffled and nodded.  
  
"I took it out."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!??!?!"  
  
"I put it in an orange rucksack with all your other dirty laun-drie-s." I blinked as I realised I was talking to thin air. So hasty, that's one thing I should add to my notepad.  
  
As I stroll into the classroom, holding onto the Gravitation comic in my hands tightly, when I got there I sat in my usual seat, and all the girls started o crowd me AGAIN…  
  
Maybe I should put a big sign on me saying I'm taken by the loud mouth, hyperactive…  
  
"NARUTO!" I turned my head in time to see Sakura bonk Naruto over the head, I growled and went over to save my koibito.  
  
Sweeping him off his feet and over to the door. I looked down at Naruto at his wide blue eyes, "Sasuke…"  
  
"Shhhh…" I said leaning down to give him a kiss…  
  
"AHEM." I jumped and looked at the source of voice…  
  
"Iruka-sensei…"  
  
"Shimata…SASUKE!!!!!" I looked down at the now pouting and very angry Naruto…  
  
"OH my GOD! Naruto! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I pulled him up off the ground and searched him for injuries, only to have my face flat on the floor.  
  
"BAKA! I'M FINE!!!" Naruto said as he walked over to his seat, I sigh as I watch him sit down in his chair, no spaces left, I sigh as I went back to my own seat.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
"Did you hear that Naruto posses Sasuke-kun into loving him?" One girl whispered.  
  
"I know! How can that little blonde freak do that?" Another one replied.  
  
"That just makes my blood boil!" One girl says.  
  
"Yeah mine too, but ours is nothing!" Another answers.  
  
"Yeah, it's Sakura-chan and Ino-chan." One girl says.  
  
Then we look behind the crowd and we see Sakura and Ino Fumbling with a pair of scissors and a bottle of golden blonde hair dye.  
  
"NARUTO!! You won't win!!" The two females said as they went on with what they were doing.  
  
"Ne, Naruto, do you want to, I dunno, go watch a film at my house or something?" I ask him.  
  
"No." He said as he walked ahead of Sasuke.  
  
"Nani? Nande yo?" Sasuke's face was of puzzlement.  
  
"You have something to give me!" Naruto said as he faced Sasuke with an angry expression.  
  
Sasuke rose an eyebrow, then leant down and kissed Naruto for a brief moment, before he got thrown off.  
  
"Not THAT! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN RINSE YOUR MOUTH OUT AND EAT GUM!"  
  
"I already told you where the hat was!" Sasuke said getting up and patting off the imaginary dust.  
  
"NOT THAT!"  
  
"Your…not…talking about the…box…"  
  
"BAKA! I WANT MY GRAVITATION COMIC!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto as his face turned bright pink.  
  
"Oh, right." Sasuke said taking out the comic and gave it back to Naruto.  
  
"THANK YOU! So what was that about the film? Oh yeah, what were you talking about a box?" Naruto asked as he jumped onto Sasuke's back earning him a piggy back ride, not that Sasuke minded.  
  
"Eh…box? Naruto I think you're mistaken, I didn't say anything about a box, ha, ha, ha…" Sasuke said laughing nervously, almost dismissing his slip out of the taken boxer shorts and walked towards his house when he remembered the boxer shorts again.  
  
'SHIMATA! THEY'RE ON MY WALL!' Sasuke thought sweating madly.  
  
"Are you feeling hot Sasuke?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke already thinking nervously took what Naruto innocently said the wrong way.  
  
"What?!" Sasuke was blushing really badly too.  
  
"Are you getting a fever?" Naruto asked.  
  
Sasuke then realised that he must've looked really stupid so he tried to hide his face as much as possible.  
  
"Uh…Naruto, let's not go to my house." Sasuke said as he headed another direction.  
  
"Why?" Naruto asked as he kicked his heels into Sasuke's sides.  
  
"Because…my house is…infested…with…mice…"   
  
"Your house got mice?"  
  
"uh…yeah, and well, there's people cleaning it out right now…so…"  
  
"Well, I'm sure they won't mind us, we can just hang out in your room."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why NOT?!?!"  
  
"Uh……"  
  
"You don't…sleep with the mice…do you?"  
  
"WHAT?! HELL NO!!!"  
  
"Then why not?"  
  
"Alright…" Sasuke said giving up as they went back to his house, opening the door, he lowered Naruto and walked in.  
  
"Where's the people?" Naruto asked poking his head in each room on the lower floor.  
  
"They…must've left…" Sasuke said as he shut the door, then he looked around and Naruto wasn't around.  
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke called out.  
  
"I'm upstairs Sasuke!"   
  
"OH CRAP!!!" Sasuke said as he raced up the stairs, he saw Naruto in the bathroom, but then he whizzed past the Uchiha and was at Sasuke's bedroom door.  
  
"NO!" Naruto already opened the door, and he was going down the cupboard, Sasuke raced towards the frame and took it down, throwing a sheet over it.  
  
"Nope, no mice here! Sasuke…what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke slump onto the floor sighing.  
  
"Eh…nothing…" He said.  
  
"What you got behind you?" Naruto asked.  
  
"No-no-nothing…" Sasuke said backing against the object.  
  
"If it's nothing, then let me see." Naruto said trying to reach for the object.  
  
Sasuke outstretched his arms and pulled Naruto in a big hug and was about to give him a deep kiss when he paused for a second and pulled out a mouth spray and sprayed some before kissing the boy fully on the lips, he watched the glistening blue eyes disappear behind the eyelids and closed his own eyes, leading the blonde to the bed and fell down onto him without breaking the kiss.  
  
What seemed like eternity only lasted 5 minutes as the two separated for oxygen. Sasuke smiled and got up, dragging the blonde with him and led them down the stairs.  
  
"Let's watch that film, ne Naruto koibito?" Sasuke said.  
  
"Sounds good, got any ramen?" Naruto asked as Sasuke put his arm around the blonde's waist and the blonde held onto the hand.  
  
"I thought you was full from that little snack upstairs?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you kidding, that was an appetizer, I need real food to fill up this stomach! I'm a growing boy! If you want to date me, you're going to have to provide and feed me! Koi-bi-to!" Naruto said in a teasing voice.  
  
Sasuke shook his head and instead of going to the living room, the two ended up going to the kitchen.  
  
"It seems like we're married already." Sasuke says as he raids the cupboard.  
  
"Funny, I could already have this feeling and I chased you all around Konoha to get you to marry me."  
  
Naruto froze up at the thought and turned his head slowly.  
  
"You…won't ask me…to…gulp…marry you…would you?" He asked shakily.  
  
"Why do I need to? Unless…you want me to?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto was at the table with his back towards the Uchiha boy.  
  
"Hah, hah, no…it's ok…we're fine the way we are!!!" Naruto said turning all the way around whilst shaking his head and hands.  
  
Sasuke gave him a weird look and shook his head and turned back.  
  
"You're right, I'll just save it till the time's right."  
  
Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and rubbed his chest to calm his nerves, opening his eyes he saw Sasuke in front of him on one knee.  
  
"Naruto…we may not be married, but…can you accept this ring…as an engagement ring?" Naruto gulped as he tried to back away but only ended up falling off the back of the chair.  
  
"I take that as a yes then." Sasuke said smiling as he placed the ring on Naruto's finger.  
  
The next day, we see our lovely couple walking hand in hand to school, when they got to the school premises, Naruto blinked…  
  
"I thought we was going to school koi, why are we in a mirror fun house?" Naruto asked as he looked over at his boyfriend.  
  
"We are at school though…" Sasuke said, then all of a sudden, there were a load of eyes on the two.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Ino?"  
  
"All the girls look like me!?!?!??!?!" Naruto screamed as he started to pinch himself.  
  
"This is a dream, it's got to be."   
  
"Sasuke-kun! Why Naruto? Why not us?" One girl asked.  
  
"Well it's obvious that Naruto must be special if Sasuke-kun loves him!" One girl cried.  
  
"So we figured…"  
  
"If-"  
  
"-we-"  
  
"-become-"  
  
"-Naruto-"  
  
"-you-"  
  
"-will-"  
  
"-find-"  
  
"-us-"  
  
"-SPECIAL!!" All the girls cried out.  
  
Naruto felt the light on him, "The girls think I'm special! They finally notice me!!!!" Naruto started to float only to be yanked back down by Sasuke.  
  
"Special or not, you are MINE!" Sasuke said.  
  
"But…but…Sasuke, I already failed once, and this makes up for it, I only have one goal left to do!"  
  
Then as if the God's were watching Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru strolled by.  
  
"AH! THERE HE IS!" Naruto screamed as he pointed at Kiba and Akamaru and was about to run over to beat them up when all of a sudden, the world started to shake, and you saw all the Naruto look alike run after Kiba and Akamaru and beat him up.  
  
"YATTA! All my goals have been accomplished!!!!" Naruto cheered as he started to jump and do a little victory dance.  
  
Naruto was then put in a lean back tango dance position with one leg on the floor, the other up in the air, Sasuke had one hand on Naruto's back, and the other by his shoulders.  
  
"As a reward for accomplishing your goals…"  
  
Sasuke sprayed the stuff into his mouth and then stole a kiss from Naruto, when they broke apart, Sasuke lifted Naruto up, twirled him out and then back into his arms in a big embrace.  
  
"He's mine! So BACK OFF!"  
  
"I'm so glad I tried cross dressing."  
  
"Yeah, if not then we would never be together."  
  
"Yeah, it benefits for the both of us."  
  
"Yeah, and I wouldn't have gotten those shorts and since when did you know how to use the word benefits?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?! I'M NOT THAT STUPID!! AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHORTS?!?!? Do you want a fight? Cause I will kick you ass anytime!"  
  
"I already own your ass!" Sasuke said, Naruto's eyes were on fire.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke, I challenge you!" He yelled pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Your on. But just cause I love you, I won't go easy on you, koi-bi-to!" Sasuke smirked as he lead the way to the forest, Naruto storming after him whilst screaming, "Who said I wanted you to go easy on me! I will kick your ass and print my name on it with my foot print!"   
  
"We still have school!" The girls screamed, then the blinked and coughed,  
  
"That was so un-Naruto like!" One girl said.  
  
"Like yeah, we gotta start causing trouble!" Another said.  
  
"And eat ramen!" Another said.  
  
"I WILL BECOME THE FUTURE HOKAGE!" Ino and Sakura screamed.  
  
"shut up! I will be the future hokage!" Naruto screamed out of no where.  
  
OWARI  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Ending sucks, ne. but hey, I will do a sequel if you really want one, as long as you guys keep reviewing, I'll make a sequel! Ok! Now onto the special people who have reviewed me!  
  
Remember, this is only listing the people who have reviewed me before I uploaded this chapter. But others, if you review, you will go up on my sequels! Hehe! Everyone benefits!!  
  
**Ginji-ban chan  
  
**Splash-Yaoiluv  
  
**darksora-chan  
  
**voidsenshi  
  
**mabaroshi16  
  
**Zxully  
  
**Watermelon Gal  
  
**katybug1357  
  
**Shinichi  
  
**Minerva Teller of tales   
  
**Ookima 


End file.
